


KFP - Shapeshift AU

by Emeraldshy98



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Gen, Out of Character, Screenplay/Script Format, Shapeshifting, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldshy98/pseuds/Emeraldshy98
Summary: The Furious Five, Shifu, Tai Lung, and Oogway are all master shapeshifters, shifting between their human forms and animal forms. Po, like in the movies, masters this skill as a regular. The first half of the story is based on the first movie while the rest is original.“Shapeshifting... ...is a skill that must be taught during training.” - Shifu, shapeshifted as his animal form to train Po on mastering the skill
Relationships: Crane & Viper (Kung Fu Panda), Crane/Viper (Kung Fu Panda), Mantis/Monkey (Kung Fu Panda), Po/Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)
Kudos: 3





	KFP - Shapeshift AU

**Author's Note:**

> If scenes are skipped, that means that are basically the same scenes as the movie but human/animal.
> 
> Also, human names are used for the Five which are:  
> Tigress - Ying  
> Viper - Yu Ting  
> Crane - Jia  
> Monkey - Wu Cong  
> Mantis - Fan Hai
> 
> I saw them being used in another fic so I’ve decided to use them in this one.

Po: It’s you, the Furious Five! I’ve never seen you up close besides your figures!

Jia: Figures?

Ying: There were figures of us?

Po: Oh, I made them myself. I could show you them another time if you want.

Yu: (smiling) I don’t mind seeing one of Jia!

Po: Wait, you have other names?

Cong: Way to go, Yu.

Fan: (unamused) Alright, we get it. You love him. He loves you. Moving on.

Ying: It’s none of your business. They’re code names.

Po: (smiling) Ah, code names. I get it now. Is this some sort of secret organization?

Jia: Well, for the secret part that is.

Po: What’s my code name?

Fan: I know, how about “Fatass?”

Ying: (angrily) How about you shut the fuck up?

Fan: (rolled his eyes, walking away) Sheesh, it was a joke.

Po: Wait, so are the animal-themed names code names or are the other ones the code names?

Cong: The animal-themed ones are code names.

Po: Oh, I’ve been referring to you guys as those.

Jia: Ah, nice.

Yu: (grabbed his arm) Jia, can you carry me?

Jia: (sighed) If it makes you happy, sure.

(He picked up his small girlfriend and carried her in his arms)

Yu: (smiled at him) Thank you... (kissed his cheek)

Fan: (unamused) Ugh... Save that for another time. We have a “special” guest here.

Cong: You’re just upset that none of us were chosen as the Dragon Warrior.

Fan: If you don’t shut your fucking mouth, I’m going to slice your goddamn kneecaps.

Cong: What? I’m just saying the truth.

Fan: (let out a huff) Fine. You’re right.

Ying: So yeah, we have actual names. My name is Ying. (points to the couple) That’s Yu Ting and Jia, the lovers of the group. (gestures to the two boys) And that’s Wu Cong and Fan Hai, the dumbasses of this group.

Cong: (sarcastically) Wow, That’s a nice way of introducing us. Thanks.

Po: And where do you fall into the group?

Fan: (points to muscular lady) She falls in the dumbass category.

(Ying grabs both of his hair flicks, which were standing up, and pulled on them)

Fan: (yells in pain) Ow! Those two are very sensitive!

Ying: I fall into the leader of the group category. You haven’t given us your name yet, “Dragon Warrior.”

Po: I haven’t?

(The Five shook their head at him)

Po: Okay, my name is Po Ping. I work at my dad’s restaurant, which is a noodle shop.

Ying: Wait, you were the one who made the soups?

Po: Well, it was more like he prepares the meals and I do the cashier.

Jia: Those dumplings you made were delicious.

Yu: Yes, and the rice too!

Po: Wait, I didn’t know you guys order food from there. Why haven’t I seen you there?

Fan: We do delivery.

Cong: Yeah, we had our deliverer get the food here.

Jia: Oh, you guys mean Zheng?

Ying: Yes, we give him the list of our orders and he gets our food then delivers it to us.

Po: Hey, if you guys don’t mind, I could cook dinner for us tonight.

Cong: Sweet. I can’t wait to see what you’ll make.

Po: (backs up a bit) I’ll be back soon. I need to go get something.

(Po leaves the Five by themselves)

Fan: He... doesn’t know we’re shapeshifters, does he?

Ying: No, he doesn’t. He’s just been referring to us as our animal names.

Jia: (let out a sigh) He’s the only one that can't shapeshift and how do we manage that?

Yu: Well, Shifu’s got to teach him. Right? It was something we learned and gained.

Cong: Wasn’t this suppose to be a secret? The whole shapeshifting thing?

Ying: Yes, and surprisingly, he hasn’t found out yet.

(Shifu walks in and approaches the Furious Five as they bowed to him)

Shifu: You didn’t told the new guy about us being shapeshifters, have you?

Ying: We haven’t, Master. I’m not sure if you want us to tell him.

Shifu: Not yet. I can’t believe Oogway chose a regular as the Dragon Warrior. While he’s out, I need all of you to fetch some wood. Apparently, we ran out for some of our attack posts. We might need more for the new guy.

Ying: We’ll go immediately.

Cong: How many do we need?

Shifu: Plenty but not too much. (nods his head) You are all dismissed.

(They all bowed to him as their master leaves)

Fan: Well, what are we waiting for? (transforms into his animal form) Let’s get that wood!

Yu: Would it be more appropriate if we transform once we get out of the palace?

Mantis: (disappointed) Aww, come on! I just did! (transforms back into human)

Ying: It's more appropriate since we’ll be on our way out.

Fan: Ugh, fine.

Cong: So, can we get going?

Jia: Yes, can we?

Ying: Alright, let’s go.

(They all ran out of the palace and transformed into animals then started running on roofs. Po is shown carrying a few items while walking back to the palace.)

Po: Wow, the sun is coming down soon. Huh?

(He notices the five figures but doesn’t recognize them)

Po: Weird.

(He went back inside to the dining hall but found none of Furious Five members)

Po: Hey, guys. I’m back with the ingredients. Ready for dinner?

(no response is heard and he placed the items on the table, confused)

Po: Where did everybody go?

(Shifu is shown sitting in the dark, transformed as his animal form)

Shifu: I had them do an errand.

(Po turned around and screamed)

Po: Shifu! You scared me!

(Shifu gets off his chair and walked towards him, transforming into human as soon as he entered the light)

Shifu: I’ve heard you were going to be the one making dinner for us.

Po: Uh, yeah. I had to go grab the ingredients. (points to the items on the table) So, do you have a code name? I mean the Five have animal code names and human names.

Shifu: (concerned) Code names? So you know our secret, huh?

Po: (nervously) What? Your code names? Those are a secret? I mean I get it but–

Shifu: (backs away from him) Good, So you don’t actually know. No, the code names aren’t the secret. I even said them out loud during the tournament today in front of a lot of people.

Po: Oh, okay. I actually get it now.

(The Five are shown chopping tree with their skills while as their animal forms)

Mantis: Fear me, tree! (chops the tree into logs of wood)

Monkey: Are you sure teaching a regular human shapeshifting powers would work?

Tigress: I mean we were once regulars ourselves until we all fought a bandit, which unlocked the powers.

Viper: She’s right. So if Po can be taught to shapeshift as a regular then...

Crane: He can master it like us with no problem.

Mantis: You say that then boom, one of us did get stuck in mid-transformation or even worse...

Monkey: Stuck in our animal forms.

Tigress: No one has actually gotten stuck in that form so shut.

Viper: But we all know it is dangerous.

Crane: We may have mastered the power but Fan is right, we have gotten stuck mid-transformation.

Mantis: How about we stick to animal names during our time as animal forms, alright?

Crane: How about your new code name can be “Short Bitch?”

Viper: (comforts her boyfriend) Now, dear. Don’t start sprinkling salt.

(Crane let out an angry huff)

Mantis: (laughs) “Short Bitch.” I should start using that.

Tigress: No you won’t, Fan. Mantis is your animal code name. Yu’s is Viper, Jia’s is Crane, Cong’s is Monkey, and mine’s is Tigress. Anyways, I think we’ve collected enough wood. Let’s head back. We can’t stay in these forms for too long.

(They all started heading back to the palace, carrying the wood)

Crane: I’m sorry but if we’re going to be carrying the wood back looking like this, I’m not doing it.

(Po is shown following behind, watching them)

Viper: Yeah. Crane, or Jia, is right. I have no arms in this form so I also can’t do this.

Mantis: Yeah, do you expect me to carry all this wood as this size?

Tigress: (sighed) Alright, transform when we get to the village. Let’s go as this for now.

(Po followed them into the village and hid behind some boxes)

Tigress: (transforms back into human as she placed down the wood) Alright, transform back. Break time.

Po: (surprised, quietly) Oh my god... They’re animal shifters! (falls forward) Wah!

Ying: (turns back into her animal form again, alarmed) What was that?

Monkey: Someone following us?

Mantis: (went towards the boxes and found Po on the ground) I found the follower!

Po: (got up and dusted himself off) Oh, I’m so sorry about that! I was just trying to figure out where you guys were!

Crane: So you decided to follow us back to the palace?

Po: Uh... A bit?

Viper: He was only trying to find us.

Tigress: Didn’t Shifu told you that we went out?

Po: Uh, yeah. (grew surprised) Also, you guys are animal shift–

(His mouth gets covered by Cong, who turned back to human)

Cong: We don’t need our secret spilled out loud!

Tigress: (transforms back to human) Tell is back at the palace. Also, we prefer the term “shapeshifters.” (picked up the wood and walked away)

Po: (quietly) Oh, so that was your secret. (followed behind) Are you guys some kind of magical beings or something?

Jia: No, we’re just regulars with the ability to shapeshift.

Po: Are you five the only with that ability? Does Shifu have it too?

Ying: No, we’re not the only ones with and yes, Shifu has that ability.

(they made their way back to the palace and are met with Shifu, waiting for their return)

Po: (shocked) You guys are all shapeshifters?!

Shifu: Alright, who told him?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, the first half of this story is mostly based off the first movie with alterations to some scenes.


End file.
